finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
King Leo (Crystal Chronicles)
King Leo is the main character of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King. A young Clavat king, he is trying to rebuild his kingdom after his old homeland was destroyed by the miasma. King Leo is a silent protagonist, so most of the story is told by those around him. Appearance & Personality While King Leo never talks, his personality is revealed by those around him. Citizens of Padarak reveal that his personality differs from his father and that Leo was more like his mother. Before the fall of their former homeland, Leo was never very outgoing like his father and would spend most of his time indoors. As King Leo rules over Padarak, he does not try to do everything alone and accepts help from the Citizen of Padarak, while his father would do things alone. By the end he becomes a much stronger leader then his father was by not trying to do everything alone and making sure to never run off to battle on his own. King Leo is a very young Clavat and the shortest Clavat in his Kingdom. He has blond hair and green eyes. His default outfit is royalty type clothing, wearing a crown that belonged to his father. Citizens of Padarak mentioned that the crown he wears helped his father accomplish his journey to find the power of Architek, possibly meaning the crystals in it protected him from the miasma. Story Early History King Leo is the child of King Epitav. Not much is known about is mother, other then she fell ill and died before the fall of King Leo's old homeland. Citizens of Padarak mention that King Leo reminds them of his mother, Epitav also mentions that Leo takes most of his traits from his mother. Leo was born during a celebration known as the Crystal Festival. While his father was very out going and enjoyed spending time among the Citizens of Padarak, Leo would stay indoors studying. Leo's mother often worried about the relationship between him and his father, as they never really saw eye to eye. Chime helped in raising Leo, becoming a sister figure and meteor for him. After Leo's mother passed away, King Epitav locked himself away in his studies. King Epitav left along with Hugh Yurg on a Crystal Caravan journey to collect Myrrh for their kingdoms crystal. King Epitav never returned and the Kingdom fell to the miasma. Leo and Chime wandered around and were later reunited with Hugh Yurg. Leo would hold a grudge against his father, believing he has abandoned him and the people of their former homeland. After the miasma cleared, Leo got word from a moogle on the last location his father was seen. The Promised Land, Padarak King Leo, along with Chime and Hugh Yurg, would arrive to the frontier land established by his father, which King Leo names Padarak. As Leo exams the Crystal found within the empty Kingdom, it speaks to him and grants him the power of Architek. With his new ability, Leo builds the first new home of the new Kingdom. A surprised Clavat woman would appear from the house, revealing that she and her son were from Leo's former homeland. Leo then begins to build more homes, bringing back more people from his former homeland with the house. Unable to build anymore, the crystal reveals to him that crystals known as Elementites need to be collected in order to create more buildings. The boy from the first house Leo built, ask Leo to allow him to go out and collect Elementites from nearby dungeons. As time goes on, Leo recruits more Adventures to go out and collect Elementites. Architek Architek is the ability granted to King Leo by the Crystal within Padarak. It allows him to create new buildings in Padarak with its magic. It creates buildings from King Leo's memories of his old homeland, and at first he is only able to build houses. Other new buildings are created after dungeon bosses are defeated. Some are built with the help of the Moogle Brothers. Gallery Image:Ffccking leo default.jpg|Default Outfit Image:FFCC-king-leo2.jpg|"Holiday" Outfit Image:Ffccking outfits.jpg|"King’s New Cloak" Outfit Image:Leo freshking.jpg|"Fresh King" Outfit References ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time In ''Echoes of Time there is a Body Armor (Little King Robe) and Headgear, (Little King Crown) set that make male and female Clavats appear as Leo Category: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Characters Category:Clavat Category:Main Characters